Random Clubhuis
by Femmates
Summary: Varie en Preesmie zijn backos! Dit keer met Draco, Blaise voor de verandering, Vilder, en een binnengsleepte Jeroen..? Random dus.


Randomness! Met, in guest role, QUEL MARTH!

Quel marth: Varie

X-ReBelle-X: Preesmie

Jeroen: door Quel Marth

Draco: door Quel Marthen ReBelle

Vilder: door Quel Marthen ReBelle

Blaise: door ReBelle

Tom Felton: door ReBelle

Preesmie:ik zit mn ipod te martelen

Preesmie:installeren en al die zooi

Varie:oewwww arm ding

Varie:#heeft grootse medelijden met ipod#

Preesmie:yep stuck on ebil moi

Preesmie:#grijnst en begint te stuiteren met het apparaat vlak voor varies oogjes#

Varie:#kijkt met afgrijzen toe (op de zelfde manier als dat ze zou kijken als ze zag dat er een menz gemarteld werd) (toeval)#

Preesmie:#grijnst zelfs nog ebil-er en gaat voetballen(wat ze totáál niet kan) met het ding#

Varie:#gaat softballen met ipod#

Preesmie:#begint te stralen en doet mee#

Varie:#ziet preems stralen# weird...

Preesmie:gooit het ding totáál verkeerd en het knalt tegen een muur

Preesmie±#kijkt varie nerveus aan# ehm... woepsie?

Varie:#springt oowk tegen muur omdat ze oowk wil knetteren#

Varie:#knettert#

Varie:#als in kapot#

Preesmie:YAY! #volgt varie en knettert gezellig mee#

Preesmie:KNETTER KNETTER!

Varie:#knettert samen met preems#

Preesmie:YAY DAH KNETTERCLUB! #begint meteen clubt-shirts te maken#

Varie:#maakt clubpasjes#

Varie:owwwwww #engelen face#

Preesmie:#hupst rond op straat en trekt alle mensen mee die ze ziet om ook lid te worden van de knetterclub#

Varie:#kijkt om zich heen, ziet geen leden voor d knetterclub# #rent maar gwoon naar Lieshout en zo wordt jeroen duss oowk lid# #die heeft daar bij de weg opvallend weinig zin in#

Preesmie:YAY NOG EEN LID! #vraagt zich af waar dah heck lieshout is en begint weer radioactieferig te stralen bij het vooruitzicht van een nieuw lid#

Varie:#weet oowk niet egt waar lieshout ligt# #maar is er wel naar toe gehold#

Preesmie:#vind dat heel knap van varietje#

Varie:#sleept de leden moeizaam mee naar t clubhuiz# #waar het clubhuiz oowk is#

Varie:#is heel trots#

Preesmie:#bedenkt dat het clubhuis vast in het krijsende krot gevestigt is en rent dus naar zweinstein, tussendoor tegen random bomen aanknallend#

Varie:oewww! #hoopt draakie tegen te komen#

Preesmie:#hoopt dat ook al zei ze het nog net niet ebilsmirk#

Preesmie:#en sleep varie en het nieuwe en btw enige lid jeroen mee#

Varie:#wordt meegesleept#

Preesmie:#sleepsleep...#

Varie:#hoofd stuiterd over keitjes#

Varie:#krijgt best wel hoofdpijn#

Preesmie:JAH HET KK!

Preesmie:#en dan als in krijsende krot#

Varie:YAY KK!

Preesmie:UHU

Preesmie:#bedenkt dat ze het clubhuis veel liever ín zweinstein wilt omdat draco daar zit...#

Varie:au au au au au au au au #wordt opeens afgeleid# draaaaaakiiee #trekt zich los uit greep van preems en rent naar draakje toe die heel angstig kijkt naar vreemd geval dat op hem afstormd#

Preesmie:#kijkt onzeker naar jeroen die er tog ook bij was...#

Varie:#owjaw#

Varie:#trekt jeroeen mee#

Preesmie:#vind dat varie al een boywfwend heeft en besluit dus dat dracy van haar is#

Preesmie:#stuitert op draco af# DRACO!

Varie:#begint gevecht met preems# #om draakie#

Draco: help?

Varie:#grijnst ebil#

Preesmie:#kijkt veelbetekenend van varie naar jeroen#

Preesmie:wat isser met je vriendje gebeurt?

Preesmie:hee #schijnheilig stemmetje#

Varie:fluit onschuldig duwt jeroen terug naar clubhuis

Jeroen: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Jeroen: wordt terug geduwt naar KK

Preesmie:#grijnst heel ebil en duwt varie achter jeroen aan het clubhuis in#

Varie:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Preesmie:#en rent met een zeer onwillende draco weg#

Varie:#sleept draco mee#

Preesmie:#bungelt er achteraan omdat ze zich permanent aan draco had vastgekluistert#

Varie:#vind dat best vreemd#

Preesmie:#herinnert varie eraan dat ze ook best vreemd is#

Varie:#wist dat al#

Preesmie: #zei daarom ook herinnert in plaats van deelt mee#

jeroen/draco/vera/prema: #zitten met zn allen in KK#

Preesmie:...gezellig hea #met een heel verveeld stemmetje#

Varie:# rent samen met da boys weg uit KK#

Varie:#laat preems alleen achter#

Preesmie:#blijft heel eenzaam achter en snikt...#

Varie:#gooit vilder het KK maar in om preems te entertainen#

vilder: uhhhhhh

Preesmie: #doet haar uiterste best om Vilder te negeren#

vilder: #oog valt op prema# yooow

Preesmie:...ewww...#laat haar blaise vilder kicken#

Varie is gevlucht met de twee boys en zit ergens ondergedoken voor preesmie's wraak in een opslagplaats in Monaco

Varie:#liked monaco#

Preesmie: #komt Blaise tegen en samen met hem begint ze aan haar plannen om de wereld over te nemen, terwijl vilder gebruikt wordt om de explosieven te testen#

Preesmie besluit hoe oneerlijk het is dat varie twee dudes heeft en sleept tom felton naar haar strijdkasteel waar ze haar eigen werelddominatie plant met Blaiset#

preesmie, Blaise en Vilder aka Slaafje: YÓ!

Tom Felton: ...err...

DAH END

Kisssss ReBelle en Quel marth


End file.
